Between a Rock & a Hard Place
by WildCeed
Summary: A pregnant teenager catches the eyes of Xavier; wonder why? Slight twist, rating because of Pregnacy.RR!
1. Frankie

Between a Rock and a Hard place (A/N: Luckily, I've never been in labor so if some of this seems unrealistic...great!)  
  
-A New York High School  
  
The school bell rang loudly scaring away the birds that were resting in the nearby tree. Just as the birds were dispensed by the sound, the lounging students pulled themselves from the school steps and began the weary trudge inside the High school.  
  
A petite girl who had been leaning against a tree massaged the large bulge under her blue sweater as she pushed herself off a tree and began to follow the crowd. It was her ninth month and she walked a lot slower than the rest of the students, especially today since she felt achy all over.  
  
Hell, at this point she shouldn't even be in school, she knew of plenty of girls who had gotten maternity leave at least at the sixth or seventh month. But Frankie Honami was different. Frankie had school and only school now. It was either go to school or stay at the orphanage helping with chores which she really didn't want to do. At least with school she could sit and rest most of the time and the teachers were sympathetic; they didn't yell at her anymore for falling asleep in class.  
  
Breathing heavily, she brushed a short strand of ebony hair behind her ear as she wobble down the now near empty halls to her locker. The teen pulled out random books; she wasn't even sure if they were the right books for the class she was heading to, and headed in the direction of her first class.  
  
Almost five minutes late she eased her way into the confining seats as best she could and drowned out the whispers. It was odd, after nine months the evil girls in her school still found something to say about her pregnancy...at closer attention she found that, surprise! They had moved on to a new subject; the hole in her sweater.  
  
Her slanted eyes rolled in annoyance then squinted in pain as she felt a sharp jab in her stomach. Holding in a grunt she wrapped a hand around her belly and placed her head on the cool desk. These pains had been coming all night and for most of the day, it was a wonder she had made it to school, but every few minutes the pain subsided.  
  
She kept that position for the entire class period than as that bell rang she allowed the rest of the class to jump up and run out before she moved her body. The teacher, a relatively nice lady gave her a sad look with a tsk. "How are you doing, Frankie?" she questioned. "Fine," Frankie managed with a light croak. Leaving the classroom before the teacher could ask her anything else Frankie headed straight to the girls' bathroom. Once there she splashed her pale face with water. Drinking a little of the water she began to feel a little better until there was another sudden pain, so bad that it sent the girl to her knees, rolling around in pain. She gasped, holding her stomach as the realization dawned on her; she was going into labor.  
  
Panting, she sat up right trying to remember, something anything from the television. She saw the first obstacle; she was still wearing pants. Tears of fear and pain coursing down her trembling cheeks she quickly unbuttoned her pants and pushed them around her ankles. Holding onto the sink pipes, she braced herself for the next waves of pain that washed over her small frame. "Come on Frankie...come on" she chanted to herself. "You can do this, you can do this..." another flash of pain coursed through her and she screamed out "I can't do this, I can't do this!" She wondered if she should crawl out into the halls; try to find somebody when suddenly she heard crying.  
  
Looking down she saw a baby coved in blood. The umbilical cord was still attached...one end to the baby the other to the placenta that also lay on the bathroom floor. She took a shuddering breath, then another one. How had the baby come out...with the placenta too...wasn't that supposed to come out later? Confused, she crawled over to the tiny baby; it was a boy she noted with what felt like motherly love. She picked him up, cradling him in the nook of her arm. "Shhh" she murmured to the baby.  
  
-The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
Prof. Charles Xavier stared at the figures Cerebro had sent out. Apparently earlier this morning a new mutant manifestation had been found. The location was in a nearby High school which wasn't unusual for many of the students' powers first manifested during the High School years. However, something about the reading seemed unique. Closing his eyes the powerful mutant concentrated the full aspect of his power combined with Cerebro on the manifestation at the school. He got a reading of the mutant and where she was heading at that moment. Knowing that this particular time was a very trying time he rolled out of the cavernous tunnel and sent a mental note "Jean, Storm I have a mission for you..."  
  
Frankie wrapped the baby in a shirt she'd found in her locker. She'd cleaned the bathroom as best she could and had severed the umbilical cord with her I.D. card flushing the rest of it and the placenta down the toilet. Figuring having a baby was a pretty good reason to cut the rest of her classes, Frankie had simply went to a park where the shrieking of the baby wouldn't be as noticeable. She figured he was hungry but she didn't have anything to feed him with and she'd spent the last of her money yesterday buying lunch. She felt sick and all she wanted was for him to just be quiet! Rocking him mechanically she glanced down to view him. It was the first time since he's magically popped out that she actually took the moment to simply gaze at him. He had silky black hair...pale translucent skin. His eyes were the familiar slant that Asians had and as he blinked at her she realized something she hadn't noticed before...his eyes were orange.  
  
Since the newest mutant recruit was in such near vicinity Jean and Storm simply took a car to meet her. "Will you be able to recognize the mutant?" Storm questioned as they got out of the car.  
  
The red head nodded "The professor said it was a young girl...also I'll scan the minds for someone who seems nervous and confused..." just as Jean finished that statement those exact feelings engulfed her.  
  
"Over there." She whispered pointing to a secluded area of the park. Ororo walked briskly ahead, Jean following and picking up on the extreme confusion and fear. As they approached they saw a small girl with short black hair sitting on the bench. "Frankie?" Jean questioned softly.  
  
The girl appeared to be gazing at something in her arms but at the mention of her name her head popped up "He has orange eyes!" she blurted, bottom lip trembling. "Who," Storm began to ask before Jean's eyes widened "She has a baby."  
  
-The Xavier Institute of Gifted Youngsters  
  
After a few minutes of hearing the duo's plea Frankie decided to leave with the X-girls. Jean had a feeling it had nothing to do with how good their speech was. Frankie seemed near faint from exhaustion and the baby had started to cry again. They rushed them both back to the institute where they were immediately sent to the medical labs. Luckily school had yet to let out for the other x-students so the new arrival was able to be delivered in secrecy.  
  
After two hours Hank was able to say that both mother and baby were fine. The baby had quieted down after getting something in his belly and was now sleeping peacefully. After running a few test on Frankie they realized they had been mistaken and she was only the mother to a mutant not one herself. Prof. Xavier explained it all to her, including what his school truly was, offering her son a place at the mansion in the future. She seemed to take the information very well and was offered a room in the mansion to rest up and so the Prof. could find out what the baby's mutation was.  
  
Storm leads Frankie up to one of the few singles in the girl's wing of the school. "Don't forget to think of a name for that baby!" Storm suggested good naturedly as she left the room.  
  
Frankie sat on the bed, bouncing a bit and silently appreciating the comfort. Glancing around the tidy room she reflected on how fast her life had just changed. So what did she do now?  
  
A/N How does the younger X-men react to their newest 'member'? What will she name the baby (suggestions)? What is the baby's mutation? Who thinks the pregnancy scene was horrible (just to let you know some of it has to do with the mutation)? All this and more in the next chapter! 


	2. Lies & Discovery

Frankie awoke from her deep sleep at the playful screams of a girl and the pounding of many feet. She sprang upright, disorientated at the unfamiliar room when suddenly a girl about her age with a high brown pony tail appeared in the room.

"Ahhh!" Frankie screamed falling off the bed with a thud. Kitty's grin at having evading the boys melted off as she gasped "Oh my god, I'm like so sorry! I didn't know anyone was in this room." Her brown eyes widen as she ran around the bed to help Frankie to her feet "Are you o.k.?"

Frankie nodded, glancing at the closed door in confusion "How'd you get in here?" she questioned.

 "Oh, I just walked through the door. That's my mutation. I'm Kitty by the way." There suddenly was a banging at the door followed by the shouts of a male "And that's Bobby." Rolling her eyes Kitty went to the door and opened it. 

"You are so lucky Kurt went the other way or else I would have-" the blonde haired mutant trailed off as he saw they weren't alone 

"Yak,yak yak" Kitty muttered sarcastically "Look, we have a new recruit…uh, what's your name?"

The Asian girl laughed "Oh, I'm not" she began but was cut off by the appearance of smelly dark smoke "Got ya!" and accented voice proclaimed patting Kitty on the shoulder.

 Frankie gasped in shock as the smoke cleared and she saw the person was actually a demon. "The professor didn't say anything about this." Frankie said uneasily taking a step back. It was obvious the creature was non-threatening if it was allowed to roam and it could talk after all but she wasn't sure how comfortable she was just yet. 

Kurt sensed her nervousness and held out a three fingered hand to her "Sorry about the entrance. I'm Kurt." He gave a smile that was friendly despite the fangs and she couldn't help smiling back. "I'm Frankie." She answered looking at them all. 

Kitty laughed "It's always so cool when we get a new recruit, especially when it's one that can be on my side!" the boys made various snorting sounds "So what's your power?" Bobby asked "You know in case it's something like Rogue's and we should stay away from you." He joked. 

Not knowing Rogue, Frankie laughed a little uneasily. She didn't want to admit the truth that in this school she was the freak because she was…normal. "Uh, apparently it's making little people." she joked in return

"Huh?" Kurt questioned, and then he looked at her, decided she was joking and began to laugh. At this Bobby and Kitty began to laugh too. Frankie grimaced and found for the second time in her life she would have to make up an identity. Picking a power she knew she wouldn't need to prove any time soon she said confidently "Actually, I can dream walk."  Bobby whistled and Kitty looked impressed "That's pretty cool…" Frankie shrugged modestly as a voice as loud as a speaker boomed in their heads "Students report to the library for an announcement." 

Kurt grinned "Ze professor, he will announce your arrival to everyone." "Bet you we get there first." Bobby boasted grabbing onto Kurt who promptly BAMFed away. Kitty gave a huff and without another word grabbed Frankie's hand and sunk through the floor.

The boys of course were already waiting in the library by the time Kitty figured out which floor lead to the right room. The other students were slumped over various seats.  Xavier smiled when he saw Frankie being led into the room by Kitty. "Well I see you've already made the acquaintance of one student" he began eyeing Frankie before surveying the room "I just wanted to make the rest of the students aware of a new presence In the house that may be here for a while; a Miss Frankie Honami." Suddenly, what seemed to be a million eyes were directed on her. Remembering she had just awoken without a chance to freshen up she nervously patted down her hair and waved at everyone. 

"I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome." Xavier continued "And that is all." 

"Short meetings rock!" some said enthusiastically as all the students began to head for the various doors.

 Frankie turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "May I speak with you please?" Xavier asked warmly. It was something about the way he said it however that felt more like a command. Kitty smiled "I'll catch up with you later Frankie." She promised before simply avoiding the crowd and slipping into the floor again.

As the room emptied Xavier began to talk "The decision to tell them about your lack of power and child are up to you. My students are very accepting but if you don't feel comfortable.' he let the statement hang. "Also I wanted to know about your parental status. Do you need to call anyone to pick you up or would you like to stay with us for a while?"

Frankie's face clouded for a moment 'No, I don't have any parents…they died. I've been on my on for a while now.' She looked to the carpeted floor in what she hoped was a pitiful way. But Charles Xavier hadn't been head of the young mutants for so long because of nothing; he could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful. 

Always willing to use his powers for reasons that were beneficial he probed the girl's mind and was surprised to find out that both of Frankie's parents were mutants; no wonder she had taken the news so well and why her child had powers so young. Digging deeper he saw that as Frankie grew up and there increasing became no evidence that their daughter was a mutant they sent her away; While many of the students were in the institute for the opposite reason. You couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. He mentally forgave her for lying to him and sent her to dinner.

After a very rowdy dinner Frankie had nothing else to do so she decided to go see her baby. She vaguely remembered how to get to the medical labs and after strolling around lost for a few minutes she ran into a tall boy with rusty colored hair and dark shades on. He pointed her in the right direction after mumbling something about new recruits popping up everyday.

Once in the labs she saw the huge blue furred man feeding the baby "Ah, Frankie, I was wondering where you were. Get settled in nicely?" 

"Sure did Hank, thanks for asking." She responded sitting on a stool. It didn't take her long to decide that she enjoyed the gentle giant. 

After a few moments of silence save for the baby's noisy eating Hank glanced at her "Do you want to try? I mean you will have to be doing this on your own."

Frankie frowned at the thought then nodded. Hank came from the makeshift nursery and placed him in her arms .Frankie took the bottle in one hand and raised it like Hank showed her. It wasn't as hard as she thought. Smiling, she eyed the baby, still trying to think of a name for him when suddenly she noticed something. "Um Hank?" she asked in a whisper. "Yeah?" 

"What did you say the baby's mutation was again?" she questioned for she was looking down at her hand…that was going straight through the baby.

Hank turned around at the strangeness of her voice "Well, it's a little hard to say just"

"There you are!" Kitty said loudly stepping into the lab. Caught off guard Frankie stood up quickly, forgot the baby was intangible and watched as the small bundle fell toward the floors…then through them.

"Oh my god!" Frankie squealed staring at the spot, the empty blanket and then to a stunned Hank "Oh my god!" Kitty agreed "Was that a baby and did it like just go through the floor?" something seemed to occur to her "I'll get it!" and with that she followed after the baby.

Hank and Frankie ran out into the halls waiting for Kitty. She came back a few minutes carrying the unhurt baby. "That's amazing" Frankie said taking him from kitty I thought the fall would kill him. "I think you guys should see something." Kitty said in response.

"He did that?" Frankie asked incredulously. "Incredible!" Hank McCoy stated. The trio was standing around the area in which the baby landed when he fell. There was a slight dent in the ground. "That's where I found him…he made the dent" Kitty stated. She blinked her eyes "where did he come from anyway?"

"It seems your child is able to lower his density thus becoming intangible or raise it becoming almost impenetrable. As he grows the degrees of his strength can only grow also. He has the potential of becoming a very powerful mutant." Hank explained to his group of Jean, Storm, Scott, Kitty, Frankie and of course Xavier. "Wow" Kitty muttered. Xavier nodded "Magneto will no doubt want his hands on this child. I am only glad that we were made aware of him first. With the resources at the institute he will no doubt grow into that potential.

They discussed the baby and their hopes and plan for a least a half an hour before dismissing Kitty and Frankie and suggesting once again that she please name the child. Once released from the tense chatter of the older mutants Kitty suggested going to Frankie's room because her roommate 'was being an annoying, raving nit' right about now. 

"His powers are kinda like mine; it's cool" Kitty stated from the foot of Frankie's bed. "You want me to help you think up names?" the ebony haired girl shook her head. Names were last on her list. Besides what was everyone's problem? Most people called a new kid nothing more than 'baby' for a least a year anyway.

"Ok" they sat in silence for a moment before Kittle asked tentatively "Were your parents really made when they found out?" Frankie's shook her head no "They had already kicked me out by then. It was a mistake in case you're wondering...just some guy that I knew from the foster home." She paused "I kept hoping if I ignored it, it would go away, you know?" 

Kitty nodded though she didn't know…not with babies anyway that's how she'd felt about her powers at first "Is that how you felt with your powers too?" 

Frankie frowned in confusion for a moment then nodded "Oh…yeah. I guess." Kitty once again nodded "Oh! You know what would be fun? If we sneak into the boy's rooms and you told me what they were dreaming about! That would be so funny!"

Without waiting for Frankie's approval Kitty grabbed her arm and the next thing she knew she was being dragged through the walls again. Oh man, it was going to be her parent's test all over again; how was she supposed to get herself out of this one?

A/N: No actual babies were hurt in the making of this story. 


End file.
